The Chronicles of the Serious Cat
by Mistress of Evil
Summary: The Story of Sirius L. Black and Katalina T. Vandershine...beginning in the era of MWPP...see where it all began and how one lady gained the right to sit at Dumbledore's left hand in the Order of the Phoenix...


DISCLAIMER: The ones you recognize are not mine, nor will they ever be!

[A/N]: This is my little spin-off story from Target for Betrayal.  You don't have to read TforB to understand this, but if you have read TforB this will just clarify a few things.  J

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Chronicles of the Serious Cat

The story of Sirius L. Black and Katalina T. Vandershine

**Chapter 1**

The Vandershines lived in a large mansion in upstate New York.  They stayed separated from the busy life that was New York City, preferring the serenity of the country.  They also enjoyed the actuality that, in the country, they didn't have to worry about their neighbors since the closest house was almost two miles away in either direction.  This was especially helpful due to the fact that the Vandershines were a family comprised of two wizards and two witches.  

Morpheus and Aurora Vandershine sired two children:  Andrew Nemess and Katalina Tisiphone.  When Andrew turned eleven he received a letter from the Old Salem School of Magic.  When he came home for the holidays, he told numerous stories and Kat couldn't wait to receive her letter.  

Then, the summer she turned eleven, Kat received her letter of acceptance to the Old Salem School of Magic.  Her parents and brother were extremely happy and they celebrated with her, even though there had never been a doubt of the magic in her blood.  She was a member of the longest pureblood line in the United States, and the most powerful one at that.  Every summer they went to Britain.  The Vandershines owned a large mansion there just across the street from a Wizarding family.  It just happened to be that they were one of the wealthiest and most powerful pureblood families in Britain: the Malfoys.  Over the years, Kat and Andrew became good friends with Lucius Malfoy, who was luckily was in the same year as Andrew.  As the kids got older, Lucius started sending more Kat owls during the school year.  Kat liked him a lot, but she liked being at Old Salem more.  

Kat did well at Old Salem.  She was especially good in Potions, but she had a few stumbles in Charms.  There was something about swishing and flicking that just wasn't Kat's forte.  Still, she did her work and she received good marks.  

Then things in New England started getting rough.  Dark wizards rose quickly out of nowhere.  When they were at home, Kat and Andrew were left alone often, and always without a good explanation.  The Dark wizards attacked the Muggles in the cities of New England.  Kat always felt for them when she read the morning paper, but she never was really frightened…until she went back to school to start her fourth year at Old Salem.  

October 17 was the fateful day that changed Kat's life.  

Dark wizards stormed the castle in an attempt to take over.  They rushed in, hundreds upon hundreds, killing everyone they laid eyes upon.  Headmaster Ogden was killed and the bulk of the castle lay in ruins.  Only about one third of the students survived the attack.  Kat and Andrew were among them.  

Headmistress Soichez went to work right away.  She sent owls to all the Wizarding schools around, telling them what happened to Old Salem and asking if they would take some of the students.  Many of them agreed, but they all had specific requirements.  They didn't want just anyone coming into their schools mid-term.  She talked to the students, one family at a time, and they would choose a school together.  When the Vandershines had their turn, it didn't take them as long as Kat originally thought it would.  

"I want the children to go to Hogwarts," Morpheus said confidently as he leaned back in the chair, settling the matter.

"Are you sure?" Headmistress Soichez asked.  "It's quite far from here.  Wouldn't you rather have your children nearer to you?"

"We have a summer home in Britain," Aurora said.  "We will move with the children."

"Besides," Morpheus said, "their magical education is more important to us than staying here in America."

It was settled.  Kat and Andrew were transferred to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the end of October.  Their parents moved with them, making their summer home their permanent home (it was, if at all possible, even larger than their house in the US).   

The Vandershines made their journey to Hogwarts on Halloween.  They spoke with Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster, about how Hogwarts was run.  Once their curiosities were settled, Morpheus and Aurora said good-bye to their children and left for their newly inhabited mansion.  

"I am very glad that you agreed to come to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said once the door from his office was closed.  "I expect you will enjoy it here, as different as it may be to Old Salem.  Now, tonight will be the Halloween feast, but it will also be your Sorting Ceremony."  Kat and Andrew gave him odd looks.  "Hogwarts is comprised of four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.  Each of the houses looks for certain qualities in their students.  Gryffindors are known for their bravery, Hufflepuffs for their loyalty, Ravenclaws for their intellect, and Slytherins for their ambition.  For the next few years, your house will be like your family.  I encourage you to make friends with them; you will eat together, share a dormitory, and have classes together.  I spoke to the students at breakfast about your arrival.  They should welcome you with open arms."  

That evening, Andrew and Kat walked into the Great Hall trying their best to cover up the terror etched on their faces.  There were four tables side by side, most likely one for each House, and at the front of the Hall was the Staff Table.  Dumbledore sat in the middle of the table, his eyes overflowing with glee.  A witch by the name of Professor Minerva McGonagall led them down the Hall and in front of a three legged stool and a tattered old hat.  The hat opened a large tear in its brim and began to sing a song describing the four Houses.  When it was done singing, everyone in the Hall applauded.  Professor McGonagall took out a short piece of parchment and read aloud:

"Vandershine, Andrew."

Kat watched as Andrew walked up slowly to the hat.  McGonagall picked up the hat and gestured for Andrew to take a seat on the three-legged stool.  He did so and automatically McGonagall placed the hat on his head.  He sat there for about ten seconds.

"SLYTHERIN!" It bellowed, bringing an explosion of applause from the Slytherin table.  Andrew got up, gave the hat to McGonagall, and walked over to the Slytherin table.  He glanced back and his sister, who now stood alone…worried.  He gave her an encouraging smile, but it nothing to settle the overexcited butterflies in her stomach.  

"Vandershine, Katalina," McGonagall read.  

Kat gulped and walked reluctantly up to the stool.  She sat down and waited for the fateful moment that was to come.  All of sudden, she was greeted by the absolute darkness of the hat.

"Ah…Katalina Tisiphone, what a name," said a voice in her ear.  "Where should I put you, with a name like that? Your intelligence is impressive, but out-weighed by your ambition…however, there is a part of you that seeks the truth.  Sometimes the journey to truth is long and difficult, but I can see you are willing to travel.  But if you would rather feed your ambition of greatness, I know exactly where to put you…"

"Truth…" Kat whispered under her breath.  

"Then there is only one place to put you…GRYFFINDOR!!" 

What must be the Gryffindor table erupted into applause.  Kat could not help but smile at the warm and grinning faces.  It was possible that this place could actually become a home to her.  

Kat walked up to Gryffindor tower after she met Professor McGonagall, her Head of House.  She had a quick conversation with her brother before she headed up to Gryffindor tower.

"I'm going to miss you, Andrew," she said as they parted.

"I'll miss you, too, Kat," he said in response.  With a brief embrace, the siblings parted ways.  

By the time Kat found the dormitory (led by the feeble directions of a prefect) the Common Room was packed.  An older girl pointed her in the direction of the girls' dormitory and she headed up the staircase to have a look at where she would sleep.  She opened the door to see a group of girls about her age gathered in a circle on the floor.  They looked at her carefully.

"Hello!" a girl with beautiful dark red hair said cheerfully.  

"Hi," Kat responded.  The other girls said nothing, but regarded her with suspicion.

The girl turned back to her group and no one said anything to Kat for the rest of the night.  They made continuous glances at her, attempting to sneak them, but doing a poor job at it.  Their stares were obvious, and Kat got so tired of it that she turned out the lantern on her nightstand and went to sleep.  

Who knew being an outcast would be so painful?

*                                               *                                               *                                               *

The next day Kat woke up, took a shower, and headed down to breakfast early.  She waited for her brother to come down, and, surprisingly, he arrived shortly after her, despite his habits of late sleeping.  He was walking in with an extremely handsome older boy with blond hair.  She knew who it was immediately:  Lucius Malfoy. 

She jumped up and ran towards the doors of the Great Hall.  

"Lucius!" she exclaimed as she jumped into his arms.  

"Kat," he said with a smirk.  He embraced her briefly and then held her away at arm's length.  "I can't believe you're standing in front of me."  He looked her up and down.  "Wow," is all he said.

She blushed under his gaze.  Andrew cleared his throat and Lucius slowly dropped his hands.  Kat turned her attention to her brother.  

"Andrew! Gryffindor is so horrible!" she complained.  "I was in a room with four other girls last night and not a single one would talk to me! They just kept looking at me and whispering about me.  It's so terrible, and I don't think it will ever get better!" The thoughts brought tears to her eyes.  Andrew took her into his arms protectively.

"Don't worry, Kat," he said.  "Sometimes it takes a while for everyone to adapt to change."

"Yeah, well you seem to have adapted fine," she said, her voice shaking as she tried to hold back her tears.  "The Slytherins accepted you easily.  Why can't the Gryffindors do the same to me?"

"Because they're too conceited to give someone else the time of day," Lucius spat cynically.  Kat fell out of Andrews arms and turned her teary eyes to Lucius.  "They think they're high and mighty.  They think that everyone else is below them.  If you want them to accept you, you have to prove to them that you are worth their time."  He leaned over and whispered something to Andrew.  Andrew nodded and Lucius turned back to Kat.

"Come," he said, "I'll show you around the castle."

Kat smiled at him and wiped her eyes.  She waved goodbye to her brother and followed Lucius out of the Great Hall.  He steered her outside to the castle grounds, saying it shouldn't be too chilly outside.  They walked down to the lake in silence.  

"I wish you had been sorted into Slytherin," Lucius said quietly, breaking the silence.  

"Me, too," she replied.

"But at least you're at Hogwarts now," he said, turning toward her and taking a step forward.  "I always missed you when you were gone, Kat.  Now I actually have the chance to get to know you, and that's all I want to do."

Kat smiled, her cheeks rosy, but not because of the biting wind.

"I'm glad you're here, Lucius," she whispered.  "You're one of the few here that I can trust…and one of the few I want to get to know."

Without another word, Lucius took her in his arms and kissed her.  They stood there, outside in the brisk wind, warmed by each other and not wanting to end the moment for anything.  

                        *****                                         *****                                         *****

JJRead and Review!! PLEASE!! JJ


End file.
